M'entends-tu ?
by Alex Hardy
Summary: Un one shot à propos des sentiments que Yui et Kyoko éprouvent l'une pour l'autre... Et où pourtant tout est dit à demi mots seulement.


**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Toshino Kyoko et Funami Yui appartiennent à Namori. Cet OS n'a aucun but lucratif, il s'agit simplement d'un fanmade.

M'entends-tu ?

Il était déjà tard, et le soleil c'était déjà couché depuis un moment. Kyoko, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide, était allongée sur un grand futon au sol, la tête contre celui-ci, serrant son oreiller contre son ventre. Elle regardait le ciel d'un bleu sombre de part le velux, ne semblant pas être capable de dormir. Elle resta ainsi pendant un long moment, fixant l'obscurité, puis elle se retourna pour voir les courts cheveux ébène de Yui, la jolie collégienne qui était allongé à ses côtés, mais qui semblait être déjà plongée dans un profond sommeil. Kyoko poussa un léger soupir, puis se glissa en dehors du futon, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et marcha d'un pas léger et rapide vers l'horloge mural, regardant l'heure. Minuit. Et elle n'était absolument pas fatiguée. Elle laissa échapper un léger « Tss » irrité, puis retourna aux côtés de son amie, un sourire bienveillant illuminant son visage lorsqu'elle aperçue le visage calme et endormie de la jeune fille. Elle se recoucha, se mettant cette fois-ci de côté puis, serrant encore plus son oreiller contre elle, elle regarda tranquillement la nuque et les mèches de cheveux ébène de Yui, souriant d'une manière étrange, comme si elle était heureuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blond, déplaçant une mèche qui gênait sa vision, puis repensa à la journée qu'elle avait passé. C'était une journée assez banale en quelques sortes elle était venue tenir compagnie à son amie, sans la prévenir comme à son habitude, puis elles avaient passées la journée ensemble... Yui avait finie par s'endormir vers 22 heures, après avoir joué pendant un bon moment aux jeux-vidéos tandis que la jolie blonde la regardait en mangeant de la glace rhum-raisin. En y repensant, Kyoko se disait que c'était ce qu'elles faisaient à chaque fois... Mais qu'aucune d'elles ne s'en lassait. Enfait... Chaque moment passé avec sa camarade de classe était un pur moment de bonheur. Elle sembla hésitait un moment, puis elle se rapprocha de l'endormie et lui demanda, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse :

«Yui... Yui... Tu dors, hein ? Ou tu m'entends ? »

Pour toute réponse, la fan de jeux-vidéos remua doucement, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit, comme si elle dormait mais avait réagit au son de la voix de l'otaku. Kyoko resta longtemps silencieuse, hésitant encore plus, puis elle demanda à nouveau, toujours d'une voix très basse.

«Tu...Ne m'entends pas vraiment, alors ? »

Aucune réaction de la part de l'autre jeune fille. La blonde aux yeux bleu eu un léger sourire. Elle avait besoin de le dire à Yui... Mais elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à le lui dire si elle était éveillée. Elle avait peur d'être entendue, et d'un autre côté elle avait aussi peur de réveiller l'endormie. Elle dit finalement, toujours à voix basse :

«Hm... Tu ne m'entends pas vraiment alors... J'ai quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire depuis un moment, mais je préfère le dire sans vraiment te le dire. J'ai juste besoin que ça sorte, sans vraiment que tu le saches ou l'entende... Dis comme ça, c'est bizarre. Mais... Tous les moments que l'on passe ensemble sont mes moments favoris. Dès que je suis avec toi... Je suis heureuse. Je me demande quand même si tu m'entends ou pas... Je t'aime, Yui. »

Ayant dit cela, elle arrêta de serrer son coussin, le posant enfin sous sa tête, puis elle se rapprocha doucement de son amie et l'enlaça tendrement, se serrant doucement contre elle sans la réveiller pour autant, réussissant enfin à s'endormir.

Lorsque Kyoko rouvrit les yeux, le soleil s'était déjà levé, la pièce baignant dans une douce lumière. Elle se retourna, pour apercevoir que Yui était déjà réveillée... Et qui jouait déjà aux jeux vidéos. L'entendant bouger, la belle brune se tourna légèrement après avoir mit le jeu sur pause, regardant la jolie blonde qui semblait encore à moitié endormie. Elle lui sourit gentiment, puis demanda :

«Bien dormi, Kyoko ? »

L'intéressée marmonna quelques choses en se frottant les yeux, puis elle s'étira et acquiesça, pour ensuite retourner la question à son amie. Yui acquiesça calmement à son tour, puis elle dit tout en se remettant à jouer :

«Hm, oui. J'ai fait un rêve plutôt agréable cette nuit... Je t'entendais sans vraiment te voir, c'était plutôt étrange. »

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel aucune des deux collégiennes n'osèrent prendre la parole, puis Kyoko se mît finalement à rire, d'un rire gêné et faux, puis elle s'empressa de rajouter :

«Haha... Ce... N'était qu'un rêve de toute façons, les rêves c'est toujours n'importe quoi. Euhm... Oh ! Regarde l'heure ! Si on ne se dépêche pas, on...Euh... On va être en retard pour les cours, haha... »

Yui remit son jeu en pause et lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était encore assez tôt, les cours commençaient dans plus d'une heure, et c'était vraiment inhabituel de la part de la jeune blonde de vouloir arriver au collège à l'heure. Elle était plutôt une partisane du moindre effort d'habitude. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais remarqua que Kyoko était déjà partie dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes, ne remettant même pas son jeu en route, puis elle demanda :

«Kyoko... M'entends-tu ? »

Aucune réponse. La fille aux cheveux ébènes ne semblait pas très étonné, après tout il y aurait eu peu de chance qu'elle l'entende parler à voix basse. Son regard se fît un peu plus triste malgré le fait qu'elle poussait un soupir soulagé en même temps, puis elle murmura :

«Non … ? Tant mieux... Je n'aurais pas osée dire face à toi que je regrettais que tes paroles ne soient qu'un rêve... »


End file.
